Decisions
by noveldreamer25
Summary: AU. Neal and Killian are childhood friends. Neal is a prince and Killian a pauper but none of it matters, until one day a young princess arrive to the kingdom. Slightly based on Simbad s animated movie. CaptainSwan
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Neal! We are going to be late mate!" Killian shouted while he ran toward a mountain.

"Wait up! You run very fast" his friend answered almost breathless from all the running he had to do trying to catch up.

"Nah, y`are too slow" Killian was already at the top of the mountain, where their secret hideout camping was. He stops running and took a sit near the big 500 years old oak tree.

"You know" he said seriously when Neal reached his side panting. " You need to do a bit of extra exercise, mate. How are you going to slay the dragon and win a princess heart, if you can't run".

" I don't need to slay a dragon for that!" Neal tried to say, still recovering his breath.

Killian this time turned looked at Neal, raising a brow he questioned "What do you mean?"

" My father already got me one" he said with a smile.

Killian was speechless, his face neutral. He couldn't believe how lucky his best friend was. Not for already having a princess to marry, but because Neal always got what he wanted and so much more. Killian couldn't help feeling a bit jealous sometimes. His friend was a prince, while he was a poor twelve year old living with only his mother. His father abandoned them when he turned six, leaving his mother and him to fend for themselves with no money and looking for food in the garbage.

He met Neal one morning when he was looking for food near one of the richest houses in the village. The prince was passing by in a fancy carriage while Killian struggled, trying to escape some guards that though he was stealing. Neal made the carriage driver stop and stepped out of it to help; he with a steady and strong posture demand the guards an explanation, and not finding a strong statement about the situation, he ordered the guards to let Killian go. The guards laugh at him, you see, Neal was only eight years of age. But Neal stood strong, and not seeing another option, he attacked the guards, throwing himself at one that held Killian. The boy got free and help the prince fight the horribly men. God, they were furious! But the kids ran far away to the big oak tree on the mountain; the guards not having the time to run after them, let them go. The kids at the mountain were breathless, laughing their asses off. Since that day they became the best of friend in the world. Not caring about their social difference or the royals objections.

"How come?" Killian asked after a long pause.

"Yeah, he told me two days ago. They are coming today, the princess and her parents; she a year younger than us"

"What for?" Killian asked in a curious tone. "Well, to meet her" his friend replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The sun was setting down, the sky already turning deep orange. The boys stared at the sunset in silence for a while. That mountain was the only place they could just be Neal and Killian, not the prince and the pauper; the only place that was free of any responsibility, the only place they could talk about anything for hours, the only place they could be really happy for a while. But it also was the place where they could talk about serious stuff, where they arranged their fights. That, place for them, was heaven. And Killian loved it more than anything, not just because of all the things that place meant to them, but because he could see the entire ocean from there; and he wished for the day he could get into a ship and be free.

"Look!" Neal exclaimed, taking Killian out of his thoughts. "There`s the ship, let go to port and welcome them!"

"Oi ma friend! You are the one that has to go and receive them, Not me" "Please!" Neal whines "I don't want to be alone meting her"

"You are not going to be alone, King Rumple and Queen Belle are going to be there" Killian stand from where he was sitting and turn to his friend, crossing his arms in front of his chest .

"Yeah…my parents" "Please come with meee!" Neal begged, kneeling in front of Killian. Killian for sure, was enjoying the moment. Not every day a Prince knelt before you. "Ok…" he said raising his left eyebrow. "Please!" "I`ll go with you…dork… I bet your princess is going to be ugly" the boy then walked away laughing.

"Thak you very much"

Brushing Neal`s thanks he kept laughing and shouted "I`ll race you to the port"

"Oh no, agaaaiiin" Neal stopped walking, but started to run at the site of Killian running far ahead of him.

* * *

AT THE PORT

Neal was extremely tired of running but he composed himself when he saw his parent standing near the carriage, waiting for the ship to dock. "Hey dad, mom!" he said walking toward them; Killian following right behind a little bit shy but with pride. He knew the royals disliked him. Neal told him once, they thought of him a bad influence. But he knew better, they didn't want their son involved with a street rat.

"Hey sweetie" said the queen with a big smile. Killian laughed in silence. "You are going to love her Neal, she is going to stay with us for a month"

"Alright mother"

"Son, you have to keep her away of that boy, we don't want him to scare her of" King Rumple said referring to Killian. He knew the boy was listening. Killian just dropped his head down. Neal said nothing in response, he was a coward. _He can't even stand up for me._Killian thought.

As Killian turned around to go, not wanting to hear more comments like that one and not wanting to disturb the royals, the ship was already on port and the guards were walking down the plank. Just as he raised his head to get a glimpse, he saw her. The Princess. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen in the entire world. Her hair was as bright as the sun; she was wearing a puffy pink dress. He was amazed, he could not hear the crowd's roars of joy, and he could not breathe or move. And then she looked directly at him, he noticed, woke up from his trance and just then he realized he could never have her. She wasn't meant to be his. She was meant to be with his best friend. That though broke his heart.

* * *

sorry for my spelling mistakes. english is not my native language.

Desclaimer : OUAT characters not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has gone by since the princess arrived and the boys haven`t seen each other since. Neal was too distracted by "getting to know the princess" while Killian worked on the streets, trying to put some meat on the table, besides that, he was dying of boredom. He had tried visiting Neal in the castle but it was a waste of time; he is not allowed to go in.

On Sunday Neal was free, so he called Killian for an "update meeting" by the oak tree.

"So, how`r things going mate" Killian asked as he played with the grass

"Oh, Killian! Emma`s amazing, she likes adventure and telling stories and she is very intelligent too and…"

"On first name basis, are we?" Killian smirked, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Well, yes I think she is the one! You should meet her!"

"That would be cool!"

The boys then decided to go and look for her. She was picking flowers and singing on the castle`s gardens.

"Hey Emma!" Neal shouted from a not so far distance. The princess jumped stunned by the sudden voice, but she recovered quickly.

"Hello Neal, I thought you were going out today?"

"Yeah, but I decided to bring Killian for you to meet him" he smiled sweetly. She smiled back at him, waiting for a formal presentation.

On the other side Killian was speechless; she was even more beautiful from up close. The princess then cleared her throat, calling back the boy`s attention.

"Oh, right. Princess Emma, this is Killian, my best friend" Neal presented. "Killian, this is the wonderful princess I talked to you about".

The princess extended her hand to him and Killian without saying a word, cleaned his hands on his pants and took the princess`s one.

"Nice to meet you" Emma smiled, looking at him from head to toe. He was like a head taller than her.

Killian suddenly felt ashamed. What most the princess be thinking of him, with dirty clothes and all. So he turned his head to Neal direction, waiting for him to say something.

"Erm…may I please have my hand back?" The princess asked after a few minutes. Killian hadn't realized he was still grabbing the princess hand and sweat was starting to form. He took his hand away from her and put it in his pocket, turning red.

"Neal! What did I told you about bringing that boy near the princess" The King furiously called, walking to their direction. He was showing King David and Queen Snow, Princess Emma`s parents, the forest behind the gardens of the castle and they were on their way back.

"Sorry father, I just wanted them to meet" Neal responded in a small voice.

Killian felt sick, he wasn't supposed to be there. He looked at Neal and then to the princess wanting to say something but he couldn't think of one single thing to say. He then decided to look at the King, as in daring him to say something else in front of the other royals. The king then spoke with disdain, telling Neal to escort Killian out.

Days passed and the boys met again at the mountain.

"Killian is there something wrong?" Neal asked with concern "You are awfully quite today"

Killian knew this moment was coming; he had to tell his friend. "yeah...uh… You remember my thirteen's birthday is in two days right?"

"Yeah! We are going to have so much fun, I'll buy you a cake and Emma could come with us to celebrate". Killian was stunned , his eyes wide, mouth hanging open. In that week he couldn't stop thinking about the princess and this was his chance to see her again , but… It couldn't be… he had already decided what he wanted to do for his birthday.

"Neal, I have no plans on celebrating my birthday"

"Why?"

"I'm leaving, on a ship, I already talked to the Captain, he is willing to take me in as part of his crew…I…I can't stay here" he said, his voice breaking with every word.

"But… why? You can't do this to me! What about our plans? Take a ship, travel together, find treasures!"

"You already have your already have your life figured out …besides…"he was interrupted by Neal.

"Fine!" he snapped angrily "Do whatever you want!"

"I'm sorry Neal, I just can't stay here any longer" Killian then walked away, knowing that if he stayed, and kept talking things were going worse.

* * *

THIRTEEN YEARS LATER.

"Hold on mates! There are bumpy seas ahead" Captain Killian Jones shouted to his crew while they were about to enter a storm. He was now a handsome 25-year-old man, with straight messy black hair, deep-sea blue eyes and a smile to die for. He was looking for an important precious object and he heard it was on its way to King Rumple`s kingdom for the millennium celebration.

"Captain, the storm is too wild"

"There`s no to other way Jeff, we have to go through it to get there." "Don't worry mates! After this, we are taking a very long vacation."

"Prince, the storm is passing; we`ll be at the Kingdom in a few hours"

"Perfect" Neal smiled to the captain of the ship. "Make sure the compass it's in its place, we need to get take it there without a scratch".

"Your highness, a boat is coming our way; it has a pirate flag in it"

"Damn , it's there a way to stay far from it?" "No sir"

"Captain, we need to go faster"

"We can't, the wind isn't helping"

"Oh God, this isn`t happening" Neal whispered to himself.

The ship that was surely going to attack them was… The Jolly Roger.

Neal didn't waste time, and went for his sword. He had heard stories that the Captain of the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook was his moniker, was a fearless unforgiving pirate; no one ever had been able to escape his wrath.

The ship was already beside them, the pirates climbed the ship and started attacking. Pirates and men of the royal navy swinging their swords, hurting each other. The prince suddenly remembered the compass, and ran towards the cabin to protect it. But it was too late; a pirate had already his dirty hands in it.

"Put it down where it belongs pirate" The prince threatened pointing his sword at him.

"I don't think so mate" The pirate said and turn around striking his sword with the prince`s one. They started battling. The compass, secured in the left pirate`s…hook? The prince tried to grab it but the pirate makes a move and he fell to the ground.

"Well, well dear prince, you have a good form…but still…a little exercise wouldn't be bad…you still get tired pretty quickly" the pirate said in a mocking tone, smirking when he finished speaking.

"Killian?" the prince questioned in horror. How was it possible that his best of friends was now a ruthless pirate.

"Aye, my friend" Killian extended an arm to help him.

"Stop fighting!" The prince ordered to the navy. Both teams stopped, and started to look at the curiously.

"What happened?" "I lost it in a fight" answered Killian carelessly.

"Not your hand idiot! What happened to you? How is it that you are THE Captain Hook"

Killian smirked "Things happen, we are not the same boys we were Prince"

"I wasn't expecting this" Killian just shrugs

"Well, it was nice catching up with you, I`ve got places to go and stuff to steal, beginning with this" he held the compass up.

"Give it back" "Nah"

"Killian, a long time ago we were the best of friends, if that meant something to you, please give it back"

Killian doubted for a second but he wasn't going to fall for Neal`s pleadings.

"You are right, that was a long time ago… now if you excuse me" he answered trying to walk pass Neal.

"No" Killian raise an eyebrow at his friend. "Let's see"

Then they started fighting with the swords again, until the ship shake in a weird forceful way. Both men stumbled, almost falling on the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Killian asked while he composed himself.

"No idea" The ship moved again but this time the wood from the cabin`s walls began to crumble.

* * *

disclaimer: OUAT characters are not mine.

I apologise for my spelling mistakes or grammatical errors


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go out and see what's happening"

Killian and Neal walked out of the cabin, just to find out what was bothering the ship. Both of their crews were fighting enormous tentacles, the beast, a kraken, was trying to destroy both ships and eat some men. Killian was amazed, he had never see one so big in al his years at sea. They definitely were in a lot of trouble.

"Come on let help" said Neal adjusting his sword.

"Ehm, Yeah I don't think so" said Killian walking toward his ship. "You are leaving me here, fighting this" it was not a question, more like a statement.

Killian climbing the ship's wood to jump to were his ship was, he turned his head back and answered "Aye, this is not my problem" and turned back again to jump. In that instant, one of the kraken tentacles hit the Jolly Roger and send it far, preventing Killian to jump. "Bloody hell, my ship!" he screamed annoyed.

"I guess I`ll have to help him get rid of it " Killian mutter to one of his crewmen that were still on the prince ship. Walking back he saw the beast grab a man with its sticky tongue and he worked up an idea. Neal was still trying to fight some tentacles, helping his crew.

"You are getting in the way mate!" Killian yelled at Neal; he had a bomb on his hand ready to be lightened up.

Killian then whistled trying to get the beast attention. Neal was just standing there looking at Killian, like if he had grown two heads. Killian kept making noises, until the beast turned to them and pulled his tongue out. The pirate Captain lighted up the bomb and stuck it to the monsters tongue, the monster swallowed it and it exploited on the monsters mouth, it hadn't work, the kraken was still alive and this time was very pissed, so it lounged tongue back at the men. This time Killian stabbed it with his sword to the deck of the ship. And looked up, thinking of a plan.

Neal seeing his thoughtful face, smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just follow me" Neal followed Killian to the mast, unsure of what Killian wanted to do. He remembered he always feared when Killian had a plan, most of the time he got them into big trouble.

"Ok, let's climb" Killian said, giving Neal a piece of rope. The man accepted it and they started climbing to the top, where a piece of wood was cut in half.

Killian gave Neal a knife and went to the other side of the ship, balancing himself through a rope. When Killian got to the other side, he showed Neal the knife and Neal immediately understood what he had to do.

"Now" Killian shouted and both men cut a rope to let the pieces of wood fall directly to the monsters head.

Once on the ship's deck, the old friends hug themselves happy they had survived the kraken attack and that they have fought together again, after so many years.

"Just like old times"

"Aye, it's time for me to go".

Killian climbed on board the Jolly Roger, tired as hell.

"What are we going to do now, you don't have the compass Hook"

"Well Jeff, we do know where they are heading to" Jefferson, his first mate, gave Killian a sympathetic look, knowing the memories that haunted his Captain.

"Let's …just… rest a few hours"

"Aye, aye captain" the crew answered.

* * *

"Father, I'm back"

"Oh son, what a joy, where's the compass? "asked King Rumple, hugging his son.

"It's being taken to the principal tower…without a scratch I might add" Neal answered his father, chuckling.

"Great job son. This will bring peace to all the kingdoms, having it save and all"

"Now go find Emma, the poor creäture has been worried sick for you" the king said patting his son`s back and giving him a knowing smile. "Oh, and do not be late at the celebration. You get to open the ceremony".

"Don't worry dad, I won't forget". He said walking away to the castle.

* * *

AT THE CELEBRATION

"We finally have the compass with us, a magnificent object, with magnificent power that holds the coördinates of our world and the location of our most precious desires. It is now save under our protection, I hope its safety brings peace to all. To the compass" The King finished his speech rising his glass of wine. All the guards, the prince and the guests followed rising their cups too.

Suddenly the guards had to the entrance. To defend the guests.

"What happened?" asks the king to his son.

Neal walked over the guards to see what was happening.

* * *

"You see" said Captain Killian Jones raising his hand to point at the guards, while he looked at Jefferson. "That's what happens when we use the main entrance".

"If I were you soldier, I'll put down that sword" Killian told the guard in a menacing voice.

"Guards let them go, he is a friend" Killian smirked to the guards and he grumbled.

"Killian, thirteen years and I see you twice in a day. My poor heart" Neal received him, putting his hand on his chest faking hurt.

Killian walk to him and gave him a hug. "Well I thought you might want to thank me? Again"

"Hahah my old friend, come with me I have to take you to see somebody. Your crew may pass and have a drink" Killian just nodded.

"You heard him boys, drinks for free! Get to work"

The crew stayed behind, taking their weapons out to enter to the party. They were exited. Free delicious food and drinks for the night.

"Killian" Neal called dragging Killian`s attention as they walked to the center of the room. "May I present you my fiancée"Neal introduce proudly."Do you remember Princess Emma, right?" Killian`s eyes widened at the name. He turned his head to look at Neal and there she was, all grown up, more beautiful than he remembered. She had her hair in an elegant bun, a beautiful blue dress that fitted her perfectly and that face…she was…a goddess.

"Aye…Nice to see you again Princess" Killian said gaining confidence and giving her a sweet smile.

"Oh" she smiled " Killian right? Neal told me everything about you too!"

"It's actually Hook now"

Princess Emma`s face then showed fear. She blinked a few times and stuttered "Th …THE Captain H…Hook? Oh my God he had scared her. Killian`s just stared at her mesmerized by her beauty.

" I…well…Neal told me what happened earlier you first tried to steal from him and then you saved his life…so which one do you really are? A dreadful pirate as legend says or a hero? Princess Emma asked smiling , now recovered from the shock. She hugged Neal, as she waited for an answer.

Neal then look at Emma "Well Killian here wanted to thank…" Emma was distracted, she loved hearing him talk. But when they turned to Killian he was already gone.

* * *

"Look Captain. There`s shark soup and oranges and…"

"Forget it" Killian said annoyed. The crew stopped what they were doing and looked at him with shock. "Let's get out of here" and then the captain walked away.

"Just like that?" Lancelot asked throwing all he was carrying. Jefferson, that was beside him turn to the direction Killian came from and saw Neal and Princess Emma laughing. Then he understood.

"Who is she?" asked another member of the crew.

Jefferson starting to walk away answered "It's complicated".


	4. Chapter 4

"Just looks the positive side Neal, now that Captain Hook is gone, your father can finally rest" Emma assured his fiancé as they walked to the balcony.

"Yeah, it's just…we…we were best friends" he sighed.

"I know"

"My father has been planning this day his whole life"

"Yeah" Princess Emma smirked. "And soon it will be your responsibility"

Neal then caressed her shoulder "Our responsibility".

Princess Emma leaned on the balcony, a dreamy look on her face, while Neal did the same looking over to the tower the compass rested.

"It's beautiful"

"Yes it is, if you look at it closely you…." Neal began to say excitedly but stopped when he saw Emma crossing her arms to her chest.

"Oh you were talking about the ocean?" Emma just gave him a nod and smiled.

"You know I wish I'd seen more of it, I always wanted to sail across the kingdoms, and see the world and have adventures "

"I know, but we have responsibilities here in the kingdom we can't ignore, maybe after we marry, we could travel a bit" said giving her a reassuring smile.

SOMEWHERE IN THE KINGDOM

"That pirate is not going to do it. I should have known, too many feelings and memories involved. I` ll have to do it myself". The sea witch, Ursula, muttered to herself. She then transformed into Killian and went to steal the compass.

* * *

At the Jolly Roger

The earth moved uncontrollably and the skies suddenly turn black over the kingdom, the light was gone. Captain Hook prepared the ship, ready to leave. He was sure a storm was coming.

"Well boys get ready to set sail!"

"Aye aye captain"

"Killian Jones?" a guard asked stepping on the Jolly.

"Captain Hook actually" Killian smirked. "What can I do for you?"

"You are under arrest" one of the guards said while other walked to him with chains.

Killian was stunned, what had he done now?.

"What? Why?"

"Don't play dumb Captain, the compass has been stolen, we know you have it"

"The compass?"

Killian looked at his crew, they were ready to attack. But Killian told them not to


	5. Chapter 5

" I haven't done anything!" the Captain screamed for the tenth time. " I didn't steal the compass, let me out!".

The king and prince Neal enter the dungeons, the wanted to talk to Killian alone. Killian at the sound of their footsteps got on his feet.

"I didn`t steal the compass" he said calmly, putting both hands between the bars of his cell. Neal looked at him sadly. "No more lies Hook" said the king. "Where is it?"

Killian looked at them annoyed. "Look Killian, if the compass does not appear by sunrise you will be hanged". Killian didn't respond so Neal continued. "They have proof it was you, the council wants justice"

With an incredulous look Killian answered "That`s no justice!" "That's wanting to blame the innocent pirate Captain for a crime someone else committed."

"Father, can you leave me and Killian alone for a minute?" the king hesitated but then accepted and walk out of the dungeons.

Neal watch his father go and then turned around "This is unbelievable. How could you do this?! You`ve betrayed the Kingdom" he shouted at Killian in rage.

"That again" Killian huffed. "Neal to blame me for something, I have to commit the crime first."

Neal, couldn't take it anymore so he showed Killian the proof they got. He wanted Killian to be honest with him and maybe by that give him a less mortally punishment. " What can you say about this?" he showed Killian his dagger. Killian`s eyes widen, this couldn't be possible. He thought for a while, trying to figure out how they got his dagger. But the something clicked.

"Ursula"

"What?"

"Ursula, the sea witch! He framed me!

"Unbelievable"

"Trust me Neal, the book is in Tartarus, tell your father" Killian said while Neal walked away, then Neal stopped and turned to reply "This is beyond my father! The council and ambassadors are discussing your trial now.

"Whoa whoa!" Killian exclaimed surprised "Trial? I didn't do it" Killian says trying to make Neal look at his eyes for the truth. " Look, I left the compass of your ship, that's the last time I saw it, you where there Neal…you know the truth…you know me!"

"Do I?" Neal snapped. "I knew a kid named Killian…who you are now Hook?" those words hurt the captain beyond belief, but he stayed calm, his face blank.

Neal wanting to give that kid he knew a chance after a few minutes of silence, he walked closer to the cell " Look me in the eye" he said looking at Killian`s " tell me, did you stole the compass?" Killian answered no, looking at Neal's eyes without hesitation. Neal believed him.

At sunrise the guards came to retrieve Killian from his cell and took him out. The council was reunited with the king and ambassadors some of the citizens were there too. They were waiting for him to begin with the trial.

"Where`s my crew?"

"Locked up" someone answered him rudely.

Then they positioned the Captain on the center of the room.


End file.
